


Something Stupid

by SheMalfoy13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMalfoy13/pseuds/SheMalfoy13
Summary: This crackship drabble was born by a prompt on Tumblr and inspired by Frank Sinatra's song by the same name. And since the instigator, my amazing Beta canttaketheskyfromme, liked it so much, here it is.





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This crackship drabble was born by a prompt on Tumblr and inspired by Frank Sinatra's song by the same name. And since the instigator, my amazing Beta canttaketheskyfromme, liked it so much, here it is.

I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me

It had been exactly eight days and a little more than ten hours since he’d been next to her; the crazy schedule she carried, and the impossible office hours he had, making everything harder. And even if she were free, he was the last person on Lin’s list, and with good reason too. But even then, he couldn’t help but to feel the need to talk to her, touch her, desire her.

And if we go someplace to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me

They were at a gala to raise money for the city, and she was there, in the most stunning black dress and heels, and he spent the better part of the night admiring her from afar, missing important conversations and having people asking if he was alright. He wasn’t, of course. Imagining how the cool skin of her bare back would feel against his hands, picturing her naked but for the shoes on top of his desk. It was killing him.

Then afterwards  
We drop into  
A quiet little place  
And have a drink or two

He followed her when she disappeared into the dark hallways of the City Hall building, the sway of her hips, the flow of her silk dress, a mermaid’s call to him. She knew he was behind her of course, she always knew he was happy to follow her around, on his knees if she asked him to. Lin vanished into an office and searched the cabinets until she found some liquor and leaned on a couch to drink it straight out of the bottle.

And then I go  
And spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

“You look so beautiful tonight, Lin.” He tried to approach her only to find himself stopped by a raised floor tile. He would wait, eight days and twelve hours so far, he could wait as long as she deemed necessary, the anticipation already straining his pants.

“Get your own bottle, I’m not sharing. I intend to get really drunk before this happens.”

I can see it in your eyes  
You still despise the same old lies  
You heard the night before

Her words hurt every time, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed her like she needed that wine, his lips desperate to drink her up.

“That dress looks amazing on you. You are stunning, like always.”

And though it's just a line to you  
For me it's true  
And never seemed so right before

“You don’t have to do that, you know. I don’t need the shallow compliments to fuck you.”

She removed the pin that kept her hair up on the side and he couldn’t help but to admire the way the silver waves fell free, a strand right over her emerald eye. He tried to approach her again, no tile stopping him now.

I practice every day  
To find some clever lines to say  
To make the meaning come true

“I’ve read your project to update the Force’s equipment, it’s wonderful, I can tell you worked so hard on it. Like you always do.” He said removing that offending strand of hair and caressing her cheek. That seemed to do the trick.

But then I think I'll wait  
Until the evening gets late  
And I'm alone with you

Lin stood up and undid the zipper of her dress, letting it cascade down to the floor, her ivory skin contrasting with the black lace underwear. He felt his heart stop; she was wearing that for him, he knew, and his legs gave on him.

“Shut up, just- Shut up. Everything that comes out of your lips is bullshit, and you know it. You push my projects back for months, you badmouth me to every reporter you can get your hands on, you are waiting for me to slip to have me out of the Force. I fucking hate you.” She pushed him into a desk and started to undress him, not caring if she tor his clothes apart. He didn’t care either.

The time is right  
Your perfume fills my head  
The stars get red  
And oh the night's so blue

“Fuck you, Lin.” He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the nearest wall, the air leaving Lin’s lungs from the impact. She grabbed him by the shoulders, her nails drawing blood, pushing her hips towards his erection. He bit her neck and her head fell backwards; a moan escaping her lips, he bit harder. She pulled his pants down and pushed her hand into his underwear, her fingers closing hard, too hard, on his erection. He gasped, grabbed her by the ribs and pushed her against the wall once more, blue eyes locked on emerald, her jaw set defiantly and her hand pumping hard on him. He broke the stare first, his head falling on her chest, moaning and sucking at her breasts, a hand moving her underwear to the side and pushing two fingers deep into her.

“Yes, deeper,” she sighed. He obliged, and her moans became desperate, the grip she had on his cock loosening, and he took advantage of the moment to drop to his knees and bury his head between her legs, tasting her, probing her.

“Fuck, I’m going to-” He pushed a third digit inside her and curled them just _so_ , Lin’s breathing became erratic, her walls tightening around his fingers, and right before her climax, he pulled out.

She slapped him. It resonated through the empty office and he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the couch, forcing her on her hands and knees and entering her without further preamble.

“How dare you hit me?” His words by her ear made her shiver, he dug his fingers into her hips, and she pressed back harder against his. He bent over her and grabbed at her hair, biting every inch of her back that he could reach. She whimpered. And he lost it. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed at it furiously, pushing deeper into her each time.

“Fuck, just make me come, Tarrlok. I fucking hate you.” Her words were an aphrodisiac to him, their hate was the fuel that brought them together time after time, and with just three more thrusts, he spilled into her, and she followed him.

And then I go  
And spoil it all  
By saying something stupid  
Like I love you

Lin didn’t even wait a full minute before she put on her dress and fixed her hair to leave. He just sat there, his skin still ablaze, his breathing barely even, thinking how it was that they had been doing this for months and he had yet to taste her lips.

“I wish I could hate you, Lin.”


End file.
